We Can Be Alone Together!
by neverchange5986
Summary: An anti-social Japanese boy and a friendly American meet! They are the exact opposite of each other, what would happen? Will they learn something from one another? What is the motive of Yao and Matthew and why did they asked their siblings to become friends?


Another story from me!  
My character is Alfred so my future stories would be focus around the American.  
If I did something wrong like grammar or wrong spelling please don't hesitate to point it out! :D I don't bite. Reviews inspire me to continue my writings. I don't really know if I'm doing the write thing or not.

This story just a pure friendship between the two and nothing more!

 **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

Another boring day away from home. His homeland was Japan but since his family needed to migrate to United States, they did not hesitate to fly to United States once their papers were done. None of them objected at the idea of living in abroad, but did not mean that they all want the idea. Some of them just chose not to voice out their opinion because in the end, their father would be the one with the final say about that matter.

 _Toot ding ding... BOOM!_ _You can now move to the next level, goodluck!_

"That's too easy to beat", A certain Japanese teenager was busy tapping the screen of his DS without any care in the world. His black hair was blocking a part of his eye sight but he did nothing to get it away from his eyes. A pair of brown eyes stared at the screen emotionless, lazily playing his games to consume the time. This was the usual thing he do once he got home from school.

The usual routine of Kiku made his older brother worried. Kiku might be still young to plan for his future but what would happen if the young boy failed to get rid of his bad habits before the time comes?  
Yao, Kiku's older brother would never let this to happen, he wanted Kiku to have a memorable memories in school. He wanted what is the best for his younger brother. His younger brother that once he failed to support.

Yao had the same black hair like his brother but his hair was shouldered length that tied into a tiny pony-tail and his brown eyes were bright contrasting Kiku's neutral and calculating brown eyes. They may be called siblings but inside their residence, the two never talked to each other unless they need to. They were both half-Chinese and Half-Japanese because of their parents. Yao was raised strictly to become the heir of their father's business and Chinese traditions. In the other hand, Kiku was never bothered to follow his father's example. He learnt long ago that being a second son made him less important to his father's eyes. He gladly embraced the Japanese culture of his beloved mother. For him, he was a hundred percent Japanese.

A knock on the door interrupted the game of Kiku, but the younger one of the siblings chose to ignore it.

The person outside knocked once again.

Kiku pretended that he did not hear the knocks.

A few minutes later, the doorknob twisted open and his sibling came in.

Yao entered the room with a annoyed look on his face, a key on his hand. "Why didn't you open the door, Kiku?"

Kiku looked up from his DS and shrugged.

The older of the two sighed, "Don't you want to spend your time outside with your friends?" Eyeing the whole room. He was impressed to see his brother's room in such a good and clean state. Kiku never let the maid to clean his room let alone let someone enter it.

"Playing games are more important than going outside and wasting my energy, Yao", Kiku watched his brother from the corner of his eyes, thinking about the reason he was here in his room.

Yao learnt back then on how to hide his disappointment when Kiku failed to call him big brother. His brother just stopped to call him that way.

"You are not leaving yet?" Kiku asked politely, not really waiting for reply.

"Playing games, ah? Why don't we play a game?" The taller one proposed, curling his lips into a playful smile.

This got Kiku's attention, narrowing his eyes, "If I win?"

"I won't bother you anymore outside of this house." Yao still smiling, knowing well that his little brother won't waste the opportunity to get rid of him. "You only need to hang out with this specific boy in your school for a whole month.

Kiku cringed his nose a little. Presence of the another person was such a bother for him especially his hobbies did not need anyone at all. But maybe if he did win this game Yao would really leave him all alone. His brother seriously could be really annoying to the point he couldn't read his special books from home. "Who could be that person?"

Kiku's older brother smiled and opened his mouth, "It's-"

* * *

"Mattie! Why are you ignoring your big bro!" A loud whiny voice kept asking the same question for about ten times now.

Matthew Jones stared at his brother in disbelief, his bluish-purple eyes showed that he did not like being bothered while doing his homework.

The whiny one also known as Alfred Jones groaned, getting up from the couch and made his way next to his brother. Bright blue eyes looking around for something fun to cure his boredom when he noticed Matthew's hair was a little bit longer now. They usually both having their haircut every few months but his brother did not go with him the last time he went to get his haircut. His hands quickly made their way to the curly ends of his brother's hair.

Matthew was startled at the sudden contact but did not tell Alfred to back off. That way, Alfred would shut up when he was occupied like a child.

"How's your school life, Al?" Matthew was sick for a whole week and haven't been in school. He was worried since he was not there to see how was brother doing. His brother was the sneaky one of the two, naturally, the other twin would hide anything to not to make Matthew worried.

"Same and all. Everyone is happy." Alfred grinned, tie-ing his hair into a tiny ponytail.

"You are a hero, right?" Matthew asked.

Alfred nodded, posing into different hero poses from his favorite Marvel comics. "Of course, took you long enough to figure it out, Matt!"

Matthew smiled back, "then I want you to do this as a hero." He motioned at Alfred to come closer. Knowing full well his brother won't refused to help him for the sake of being called hero. Mathew leaned in and whispered the favor he want Alfred to do.

The blue eyed of the twin looked at his twin uncertainly then slowly nodded his head. His lips was formed into a tight line.

The quiet twin looked at Alfred before resuming his work, "Thanks, Al."

* * *

The Japanese boy was sitting alone at his usual chair next at the window. He really liked this place because he could always see the outside scenery. The classroom that he was currently in did not have much student at this time. It was too early to arrive at school, but this one of his habits, going to school as early as now every single day. He couldn't understand why he kept doing it. He was not waiting for someone so why this habit is hard to die?

Today, something was different because he was waiting for someone to show up. The Asian massaged his temple to remove the growing headache he feel.

He flipped his phone open. Why do he need to do this again? Ah, because he blindly accepted the game.

On the picture, a familiar wheat blond posing, his blue eyes were hidden behind his glasses as he smiled brightly at camera.

How can the Japanese boy approach such a bright person. He was obviously the exact opposite of the American.

He did not notice a figure entered the room and carefully make its way behind Kiku.

"Got ya! Hahaha!" An obnoxious laugh echoed inside the empty classroom.

Kiku nearly fell of his chair but a pair of arms held him on the shoulder to avoid him from falling down the chair.

Neutral brown eyes met bright blue eyes. He was right. The two of them were the exact opposite of each other.

What would happen about the game?

What was the reason Yao and Matthew asked their siblings to spend time with each other.

Will they become friends?

What do you think everyone?

* * *

To be continued?


End file.
